In the melt-electrolyctic production it is common to arrange the pots to be electrically connected in series with each other so that there are formed two or more pot rows, and the main current in two adjacent rows of the same series then will have opposite directions. If the pots have their longitudinal axis in the same direction as the row in which they are situated, they are said to be longitudinally oriented. The invention discussed here relates to an arrangement for longitudinally oriented pots in one or more pot rows.
A pot in a pot row will be magnetically influenced by the current in surrounding pot rows, and the influence normally will be a substantially vertically directed magnetic field which is superposed on the magnetic field produced by the current system in the pot itself and the adjacent pots in the same row. The superposed vertical magnetic field is undesired because it generates electromagnetic forces which set up detrimental flow movements in the liquid bath and metal in the pot, and reduce the stability of the pot.